The One With The Bunk
by oxDeathBethxo
Summary: <html><head></head>Frerard  First written, I was a terrible writer in my earlier years  My Chemical Romance are heading home from tour. I think the cramped space is messing with Gerard's feelings.</html>


***A/N This is, initially, my first ever Frerard. I re-read it a couple of nights ago and realised it wasn't that bad so decided to share it with you **** I'm rubbish at writing in 3****rd**** person, God knows why I decided to do so. 1****st**** person is my thing. Enjoy, DeathBeth xo**

"We're almost home guys. Another day and we'll be off this bus" Mikey said to the band. It was 12 am on a Sunday morning. Frank, Gerard, Ray and Mikey were all cramped round a tiny table. Chatting amongst themselves, Gerard stood up. He knocked the curtain and a beam of sunlight shot into the bus. It hit Frank and bounced off his hazel eyes. They glistened brightly, Gerard stared. He looked at his best friend in awe. He saw Frank in a whole new light. Literally.

"Dude, what you staring at?" Frank held his hand up to shield himself from the light.

"Err, nothing. Thought I saw….a, errm…thing." Gee looked away quickly and mumbled to himself as he walked swiftly to his bed. He clambered in and squashed himself to the back of his bunk. He covered his face in the pillow.

'What the hell was that Gerard!' He scolded himself. Gee continued the conversation in his mind. Minutes passed and he was still arguing with his brain.

"You trying to smother yourself Gee?" Frank chuckled. Gerard yanked the pillow off his face and yelled in fright. His heart was pounding. Frank's face was inches from his. He had climbed in with him.

"Do you get into bed with a lot of guys Frank?" Gee mumbled sarcastically.

"No, just Bob." Frank laughed. His sweet breath blew in Gerard's face. He felt all warm inside. His heart was going to break through his rib cage in a second. Frank lifted his hand and poked Gee's cheek. His eyebrows mashed together. Gerard looked away; he knew Frank had seen him blushing. He was praying that Frank didn't ask why.

"Dude, you embarrassed about being in bed with a guy?" Gerard just rolled over to face the wall.

"Please leave Frank." He whispered. This was all too overwhelming. Frank climbed out. He was about to speak but thought it best not to. He walked away confused, back to Mikey and Ray.

Gerard listened to the guys talking in the background.

"What's up with him?" Mikey asked in a very worried tone. Just trust him to be overly concerned. Gee's baby brother was always worried about his idol. You'd think Gerard would be the protective one, but Mikey did it for him.

"He's just tired." Frank replied. Gee thanked him silently for not saying too much. He didn't want to explain himself.

"Tired? The guy slept for 12 hours straight!" Ray joked. "I think we should let him rest though." He added.

'If only that would help.' Gerard thought. Soon he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

That night he dreamt of Frank. He dreamt he was stroking his cheek; he stared deep into his gorgeous eyes. He leaned forward, slowly, and touched his lips to Frank's. Frank kissed him back. Gerard woke up smiling in the middle of the night. He looked at the top of his bunk and sighed. He stroked the underneath of where Frankie slept, wishing he was there with him. He sighed again. After a while he decided. He quietly slid out of his bed and climbed into the bunk above. Franks bunk.

"What are you doing!" Frank whispered.

"Oh you're awake!" Gerard was shocked, he started to retreat.

"Sorry, wrong bunk…I'm kinda tired…wrong bed." Gerard mumbled.

"Wait," Frank grabbed Gee's arm and pulled him back into his bed.

"I need to know something."

Gerard gazed, wide eyed, at Frank. He slowly pulled his hand up to Gee's face. He found Gee's cheek and left his hand there. He pulled Gerard's face close to his. Frank cautiously placed his lips onto Gee's and kissed him. Gerard gasped and drew back his head. He looked up at Frank and saw his own emotions reflected in Frankie's beautiful eyes. He pulled Frank's whole body closer and sought out his lips. They kissed passionately and Gerard's tongue traced the shape of Frank's lips. His breath came in ragged intervals. Frank's hands were in Gerard's hair; he grasped handfuls and held Gee's face against his. Gerard's hands ran up Frank's spine and pinned his body tight against his own. The sound of footsteps made them both freeze.

"Gee, you're mumbling in your sleep again." Ray spoke.

"You hear me Gerard?" He asked, waiting for a reply. Panicking, Gerard climbed out of Frank's bed.

"Err, what are you doing in there?" Gerard stared blankly at Ray. He didn't know what he was going to say. Ray walked to the fridge to get a drink. Frank, without being seen, crept into Gee's bunk.

"Are you and Frank…" Ray gasped.

"No, Ray. Gee and I switched bunks 'cause there was a spider in mine." Frank emerged from the bottom bed as he saved Gerard from the interrogation.

"Okay, whatever guys I'm off back to sleep." Ray said sleepily. He yawned and walked back to his bunk. Gerard waited till Ray was snoring lightly, then he turned to Frank.

"Thank you." He whispered and hugged Frank. He kissed his neck and Frank pulled Gee's lips once more to his.

Morning came, but all Gerard could think about was last night. He had never expected Frank to react like he had. He sat down at the table and met Ray's glare.

"So, how big was this spider Gee?"

"God not the 20 questions again. C'mon Ray it was big enough to scare Frank"

"So, what, a money spider?" Ray laughed. He looked unconvinced but he let the subject drop. Frankie walked to the table. Topless. Gerard broke out into a huge grin and Frank mirrored him.

"Couple of hours left no- what are you too kids grinning at?" Mikey came from the toilet.

"Nothing Mikey, we just find each other funny looking."

The hours dragged on. Gerard wanted to hold Frank. To caress him, to kiss him. But he couldn't. Every so often he would look at Frank, and Frank would be looking back. They would both smile and go back to doing their own things. Hours became minutes and minutes became seconds. Soon they were staring at Gerard's house. Frank and Gee gathered up their stuff and got of the bus

"Frank, don't you wanna be dropped off at yours?" Ray shouted.

"Err, was going to spend the night at Gerard's 'cause I'm really tired." Frank replied quickly. He turned and winked at Gerard.

"Oh, okay. Me and Ray are going to moms to say hi." Mikey shouted and waved bye to his big brother and best friend. But Ray couldn't be fooled that easily.

As soon as they were in the house, Gerard put his bags down and turned around. He took Frankie's things off him and dropped them next to his stuff. They kissed, and soon bodies were intertwined and hearts were pounding. Frank brushed Gerard's hair out of his face he looked into his eyes and whispered 'finally'. He pulled their mouths back together and Gerard moaned. Gee lead Frank into the bedroom and pulled him onto the bed.

The night flew by. Not once did they let go of each other. In the morning Frank woke up cradled in Gerard's arms. He rolled over to face Gee and kissed his chest; once, twice.

"Morning" He whispered and kissed Gee's neck, then stretched up to kiss him on the lips. His tongue explored Gerard's mouth and Gee had to pull away to catch his breath. He nestled himself into Gerard's chest. He fit perfectly, like they were genetically designed for each other. Two pieces of a puzzle. They lay like that for a while silently.

"This is…amazing" Gerard spoke. "I never thought this could ever possibly be." Frank 'mmmed' and pressed himself closer to Gee. 3 knocks echoed through the house.

"Just ignore it. It's probably Ray" Gerard told Frank. They both pulled away from each other and listened. They waited for another knock. Nothing. They relaxed and Gerard pulled Frank against his chest again. He wrapped his arms around Frank tightly and kissed him once more. Then the door swung open.

"The front door was open so I-" Mikey gasped.


End file.
